Calling You
by SeraphielMorningStar
Summary: Dean Winchester is a depressed freshman who doesn't know how to say no. Castiel Novak is 14 and doesn't know how to be free. When they keep bumping into eachother, will their different lives keep them apart? Or will they see what might be. (Based on a True Story)


Castiel Novak was an early riser. He always had been, since he was a child. A prime example of this is his first day of high school. He began his day at 6 in the morning, even though school did not start for another hour and a half. As he fumbled to shut off his truly insistent alarm clock, he reflected. Today was a day for beginnings. Hopefully.

Castiel thought of the beginnings, as he walked into his in suite bathroom to take care of his business. Washing his hands, he looked into the mirror. His hair, predictably messy, was dark brown, nothing to complain about but definitely not a defining feature. No, that would be his eyes. Castiel knew that people noticed his eyes first. They were a shade of deep blue, deeper than the sea. Sighing, he popped in his contact lenses and carried on getting ready for his day.

Now, Castiel felt he had a certain image he had to fit. His family was not rich, but they were well off. Keeping this in mind, he picked out a white button up, a blue tie, and his favorite black stone wash skinny jeans. Tugging his clothes on, he took another look in the mirror, this time the full length he kept in his bedroom. He knew that by societal standards, he was attractive. But he saw nothing but average monotony when he looked at himself. But, nothing he's gonna change in the next five minutes. Castiel slips on his well worn converse, and heads out his front door. This is the beginning.

Dean Winchester, is not a morning person. By any stretch of the imagination. The shrill screeching of his alarm clock alerts him that he needs to get up, now. He grumbles to himself, and shoves his sheets unceremoniously towards the bottom of the bed. He looks at his phone and curses, his first day at high school starts in half an hour. Dean stumbles toward his closet and haphazardly grabs the first pair of jeans and band shirt he can find. Shoving his limbs into the right holes, he's yawning on his way up the stairs.

Deans younger brother, Sammy, already left as made clear by the note on the door. His dad was out of town for the week, so he didn't have to fight for a chance to use the only bathroom. After relieving himself, and brushing his teeth, he is rushing out the door. Dean climbs into his car, his beloved Impala. See Dean is only 14, but he looks older and he moves around so much nobody really notices anyway. Glances at the clock he realizes he only has about 15 minutes to get to school. Peeling out of the driveway, he is on his way.

Upon arrival at the high school, Castiel Novak pulls his schedule from his messenger bag. Scanning it quickly, he sees that he has Advanced English first period. He starts heading there, and somebody smelling strongly of illegal paraphernalia bumps roughly into him. All Castiel sees is a flash of bright green eyes, and hears a mumbled "sorry" before the stranger is off again. He feels something strange in his gut, but marks it off as coincidence. The warning bell rings and he rushes so as not to be late.

Dean sped into a remaining parking spot in the front of the school. He sighs to himself and runs his hand through his hair. He feels the need to indulge, even though he probably shouldn't.

"Fuck it," he mutters to himself, and yanks his glovebox open to pull out a joint. Dean makes quick business of it, and smiles when he feels his muscles loosen up. Smirking, he gets out of the car and starts heading toward the front doors. In his haze, he bumps into another boy. He doesn't pay much mind, apologizes and goes on his way. Dean makes it all the way to the inside foyer before he realizes that he has no idea what his first class is. He pulls his folded, wrinkled schedule out of his back pocket and squints to decipher it: Advanced English, 1st period.

Castiel steps into his designated classroom, and takes a look around. There are a scattered few students, and he doesn't pay them much mind. He takes a seat in the middle of the room, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself, but not worrying about it if he does. He doesn't worry about the seating, most teacher will arrange the students alphabetically regardless. He watches with mild interest as student file into the classroom. The late bell rings and a few final students rush in. His teacher makes herself known at this time

"Hello class, my name is Pamela Barnes. You can call me Pam, or Ms. Barnes. It's up to you." She spoke loudly, and quickly had everybody's attention, "Now as you all hopefully know, this is the Advanced English class, and I hope you all know what you signed up for. The seating chart will be alphabetical, please sound off and move to your seat when your name is called." She glanced around the room to make sure everyone followed, she began listing off names starting with some Alistair bloke. He was place near his original seat so he didn't have to move too much. There weren't very many student in the class, so they didn't actually fill up all the seats. Looking at the people to his direct left and right, he saw a a blonde girl he believed to be Jo sitting on his right. And glancing to the left he was shocked when he saw the semi-familiar flash of green.

Dean barely made it into his first period on time. He clumsily made his was toward the farthest seat from the front, trying to detract attention from himself. He knew it was probably a bad idea to get stoned before the first day of school, but he was way too far gone to even care. He began lightly dozing, until he heard his name being called and being gestures toward a seat by the, admittedly hot, teacher. He clambered over some other seats to gain quick access to his. He glanced at the clock and cursed to himself. They still had at least half an hour left. Luckily for him, at that moment a women knocked on the door announcing that breakfast had arrived. The entire class shuffled towards the door to eat whatever gruel they had prepared for them. It turned out to be pb&j. With grape jelly. Fucking grape jelly. His whole school career it was always fucking grape jelly. Dean Winchester is highly allergic to grape jelly. And so he has to sit through his stoner munchies with nothing but some chocolate milk and four ounces of juice. Dean was disappointed but drank the liquid anyway. After disposing of his trash, he laid his head on his desk. Before his thoughts could start whirring, he started to drift to sleep.

Castiel watched silently as the green-eyed mystery next to him got angry over a sandwich, chugged his milk and juice, then promptly passed out on the desk. This boy was a conundrum, and he had no idea why he was so enthralled by his presence. Castiel shook his head to himself, and tried focusing on what the teacher was saying.


End file.
